Plan J
by DerpTown
Summary: It's almost time for the wedding, but Terri has a feeling something's not right, so she enlists the help of Jack and Janet's friends to see who Janet should really be with. Can Terri and friends match them up in time?
1. Deep Thinking

_No more Janet... _No matter how many times Jack said it, the sentence seemed unreal.

After the three roommates had their cry, Jack went to his room, Janet went to her room, and Terri went to finish up her breakfast. Jack had spent a few minutes thinking about the whole situation sitting in silence. After Jack had thought about Janet leaving, he had another thought. Why was he concerned about her leaving? Was it because he knew her longer than anyone else? That could've been the case. Maybe it was the fondness of her that he loved. Maybe it was just the fact that he no longer had a person who could keep him grounded. When she was worried, he could no longer be there to keep her grounded. They really did compliment each other.

His mind went to the times that they shared. All the laughs and the misunderstandings made him smile, but all the sadness and tears crossed his mind as well. In spite of that, he wouldn't trade all the memories for anything in the world. At this point, all he could do was curse Phillip, for taking her away, for no new memories, for everything.

"Can I come in?" Janet said knocking on the door.

"Oh, um, yeah. Of course.", Jack answered as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hey, are you still okay? I just feel like you're, you know, really upset. I mean, we can still be friends, no matter what." She then walked up to him and gave him a pat on the shoulder. Jack didn't respond. Janet took that as a cue to go and she went back to her room. Once she went back in and closed the door, she thought a little about the situation herself. She would surely miss all the laughter and the tears that they all had. _He sure is taking it a little harder than I thought. _she thought. She really couldn't blame him. After all, she was the one that convinced Mr. Roper to stay in the apartment. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have a place to stay. He wouldn't have had the morale to keep going with his cooking school education, through his jobs, and to his ultimate goal: his restaurant. It really broke her heart to think that she would be leaving, but there wasn't a real way for all four of them to stay at all.

Meanwhile, Terri was in the kitchen, absently putting her dishes in the sink. She was deep in thought as well. She may not have been there for long, but before long, she was already best friends with Jack and Janet. She didn't want to see them go. Everyone would be off to take their separate paths, but she couldn't help but wonder about Janet's. It all happened too fast to her. She was dating Phillip one day, and the next thing she knew, she was on her way to marrying him. There was a little voice in the back of Terri's mind that told her that it was not a good idea for Janet to marry, even after she gave her congratulations, but she figured that it was just all the news coming at her to make her feel this way. Things would happen at their own pace, and if they happened to be at a fast pace and Janet was okay with it, she would be, too.

"Hey, Terri", Janet called as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh, hi, Janet", Terri said as she smiled at her.

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure! I mean, we're all sad, but, hey, it's not like we can't be friends anymore, right?"

"I said that to Jack, but I don't think he believed me. He didn't answer me when I said that we could still be friends."

"Well, it did come off as a shock and you both known each other for how long?", Terri said.

"Seven years. That's a long time", Janet said.

Terri thought for a while. "Hey, before we go off. Why don't we celebrate with one last drink at the Regal Beagle. Let's invite all our friends!"

"Okay! After work we can-"

"No, no, no.", Terri cut her off. "I mean before the wedding. We have plenty of time, right?"

"Yeah, we do."

"So let's make it a stress-free evening. Don't you have a wedding to plan for the future?"

"Yeah", Janet smiled as she answered. "I'm gonna go run it by Jack and see what he thinks about it."

"Please do!"

"Alright! See you later!", Janet called out as she left the kitchen.

"Bye!", Terri called back.

A few seconds later, Janet knocked on Jack's door. "Hey, Jack?"

"Oh, come in", Jack answered.

"Terri just had the best idea!"

"Really? What is it?"

"How about before we leave, we and some friends can go down to the Regal Beagle for one last drink together. What do you say about that?"

"Sure! After work we'll-"

"Oh, no. It won't be tonight, just in the near future."

"Oh, sure!"

"So it's settled?", Janet asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait", Jack said with a smile, a small, sad smile, but a smile nonetheless.

Janet noticed it, but tried to hide it. "Okay!" She looked down at her watch and noticed the time. "Oh, geez, I'm gonna be late!" She made her way to his door.

"Bye Janet!", Jack called out.

"Bye!", Janet called back out and went to her room to get ready.

Shortly after that, there was another knock on Jack's bedroom door. "Who is it?", Jack asked.

"It's Terri!", she called out.

"Come in!"

"So? Did she tell you about the idea?", Terri asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah, I mean, that was really smart of you to do."

"Thanks. Look, I just wanted to have one last get together as a big group before-"

"She moves out.", Jack finished.

Terri hesitated. "Yeah. I know that you aren't really happy but, look-"

"If she's happy, I'm happy. That's all there is. I'm glad she's found the one she loves.", Jack said with a sad smile. "Terri, I'd love for you and I to stay and talk some more, but I have to go to work soon."

"Okay. See you!", Terri said

"See you." With that, Terri left Jack's room. The little voice in her head that told her something was off with the wedding was louder. Terri was convinced that something had to be done, but she wasn't sure what to do, if something should be done at all.


	2. Invites and Meetings

AN: After 14 months, I have a new chapter! So sorry about that... Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

A few weeks later, all the roommates sat down together on the sofa and tried to come up with the guest list. Each of the roommates had informally talked about who to bring and not to bring, and now it was time to write it all down.

"So, who should we bring?" Terri asked.

"Well, your family for one." Jack suggested.

"Oh, definitely!" added Janet.

"Anyone from your high school? Middle school maybe?" Terri asked.

Janet thought for a second. "Maybe. There are some people I want to get in touch with again."

"If she's not too busy, why don't we invite Cindy?" Jack suggested. "I hope she's doing all right, with classes and all. You know, I remember being so busy with classes I didn't have any time to myself…"

"That must've been before you moved in and started dating." Janet joked. Terri laughed along.

"Haha, very funny!" Jack mocked.

"I think she's busy, considering that she hasn't visited in a while. You know, she hasn't called, either." Terri noted.

"True, but it doesn't hurt to try." Jack said.

"I'm sure she'd like that." Terri acknowledged. "On that note, are there any other past roommates that you want to invite?"

"There's actually two before you. I may have told you about them in passing." Janet said.

"I remember you telling me about them. What were their names again?" Terri asked.

"Okay, so um, Chrissy. She was the one that Cindy replaced." Janet answered. "There was also Eleanor, who Jack replaced. That was a long time ago."

"If you do invite her, remind me to apologize _again _for the sawdust cake." Jack said.

"What? Sawdust cake? I heard of that!" Terri said.

"It was a mess! I'll tell you about it later, it's a really funny story!" Janet said. Then, Janet had an idea. "Oh! You know who else we can invite?"

"Who?" Terri asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Roper!" Janet replied excitedly.

Terri thought for a minute. "Who?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Roper were our landlords before Furley." Janet explained. "In a way, they treated us like their children, well mostly Mrs. Roper.

"What about Mr. Roper?" Terri asked.

"He was alright, not as outwardly loving, but the love was still there. I'm sure you'll love them!" Janet smiled. "Anyway, that's all I can think of right now, besides Larry and Furley."

"Are you sure about that?" Jack asked playfully.

"Yeah, we should." Janet playfully answered.

"So, is that about it? Terri asked.

"Well, the list is not set in stone, and I think there's a few more people to invite, but other than that, that should be everybody.", Janet said.

"Alright!" Jack said, as the trio started to depart to their rooms. However, Terri felt there was something more that needed to be said and that little voice was going to make her say it, whether she thought it was wrong or not.

"Psst… Jack! Could you come here for a second? I really need to talk to you," Terri whispered.

"Sure, what's going on?" Jack replied.

"Are you feeling alright? I mean, about the whole wedding thing," Terri asked.

"Well, I was before you mentioned it," Jack replied.

"Oh! Sorry! It's just that, I really hate seeing you down and it looked like you were feeling better about the whole thing."

"Yeah, I mean, I'm pretty sure that I won't be completely over it, but seeing her so happy made me a little happy, too. It's like I've told you before."

"Oh. Well then, I guess I'll take your word for it!" Terri said.

"Thanks, besides, I have no time to be upset. I have a date tonight with Vicky!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh, is it that new girl you've been talking to? How long is this gonna be?" Terri teased.

"Very funny, Terri! But really, I think she's the one."

"Ah, how do you know that?"

Jack shyly looked down to the ground. "Well", he started, "I don't know, really. There's something in the heart that says so, you know what I mean?"

"I guess so," Terri thought. "I mean, my heart said that I wanted you, but it was really the moustache that fooled me. Remember that?" Terri tried to laugh it off, but it came off as strained.

Jack raised his eyebrows, puzzled where all this came from. "Terri… is there something the matter?"

"What?"

"You were asking me about the wedding and then you're asking me about me and Vicky. Trust me, I'll be fine."

"I know! It's just… can you describe Vicky for me?"

"Oh, I was gonna have you and Janet meet her tonight."

"Please, Jack?" Terri asked faster than she intended. "I wanna see how your description matches with how she is. Just to make sure you're not pulling our leg," she added with a wink.

"Oh, okay. Well, she has beautiful brown hair in a bob with a smile that can win anyone over, but mainly me. She's about a little taller than you and Janet, I believe."

"I can imagine she's a stunner!"

"She certainly is! What really has me this time around is her personality. Hard working, principled, can keep both feet on the ground, she's really got me."

"Sounds like Janet." Terri murmured.

"What did you say?" Jack asked.

"Oh, um-" she stuttered, "Sounds like you shouldn't take her for granted!"

"I really shouldn't! Hey, you'll get to meet her tonight and we'll talk later, okay? I'm already late as it is!" Jack said as he headed out the door.

"Okay! Have fun, and, oh, I'll talk to Janet and we'll have these invitations out by tomorrow!"

"Would you? Thank you so much! See ya!" Jack said as he opened the door and walked out.

"Bye!" Terri said with a wave. After she was certain that Jack was gone, she went to pacing on the floor. It felt like she had a devil and an angel on each of her shoulders.

"_Who he really wants is Janet, not Vicky!"_

"_We shouldn't interfere!"_

"_Who cares, they're perfect for each other!"_

"_This is not our decision!"_

"_They would be happier!"_

"_They would be mad if we tried setting them up!"_

Janet saw the whole invisible conversation Terri was having in her mind. With the puzzled look that Terri had on her face, she really thought, at least for a minute, that leaving Terri alone was the best option. Janet returned to her room for a few seconds and decided to wait and see if she would feel better, or at least, ask her for help. After the few seconds, Terri still had that puzzled look. Janet looked closer at Terri and she could've sworn that Terri started to talk to herself.

"Terri?" Janet said as she walked out of her room.

Janet's start to her sentence startled Terri, who was really distracted from her own _devil vs. angel_ battle. "Whoa! Uh-um, hi!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Janet started to apologize. "I didn't know you were thinking very hard."

"Oh, it's, um, fine. It's not important really." Terri said as she waved her hand to dissolve the situation. "Say, can we mail these invitations out? The sooner we do that, the sooner all your guests can think about coming."

"That's a great idea! I gotta go now, so I'll catch you later!" Janet said as she patted Terri on the shoulder.

"Bye now!" Terri said as she waved. As soon as Janet went out the door, she looked at all the invitations. Terri tried to remember all of the people that were there before her. As she ran through the invitations, she saw the names that she needed. Mr. and Mrs. Roper, Chrissy, Cindy, Eleanor… She took the invitations out and carefully opened them. Luckily, neither Janet nor Jack sealed them off for good. She went over to the couch and sat down, taking the invitations that she wanted. For each of them, Terri composed a handwritten note, forged to look like Janet's handwriting:

_Dear friends,_

_I want to hold a meeting of the people that I hold very close to my heart. It'll be like a reunion of some sort. Be there at around noon a week before this date and meet us at apartment 201. Please come, as I can't wait to see all of you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Janet Wood_

After sealing all of the invitations as close as they were before, Terri shuffled them back into the stack of other invitations. If all went well, it would be great for everyone. If not, it would turn on her. She took a deep breath. _It'll all be okay_,she thought.

Later that night, all of the roommates saw Vicky for the first time. She was a good person to be around and Jack couldn't help but praise her and act coyly around her. When Vicky started talking, she had the funniest stories to tell about her experiences being a stewardess. This lead to Terri sharing about her experiences as a nurse, then Janet as a florist, and then before long, everyone was in laughter. Terri felt a heaviness of guilt on her shoulders. They both looked so happy and now she didn't want to pull that apart.

At the same time, however, she really thought Janet and Jack would be a better couple. She could tell when people were in love, and for those two, nothing fit the bill even more. The way they conversed, the way they did anything together, even the way they argued reminded them of an old married couple. Terri was torn apart by two sides. After a while, she figured this solution. If she wanted Janet to marry Phillip and Jack to stay with Vicky more, they'll stay with their partners. The meeting will be a surprise meeting, just as the note promised. If not, she still had her plan. One that she wouldn't let fail.


End file.
